jailbreakfandomcom-20200223-history
Rocket Fuel
Overview Rocket Fuel is a feature added in the recent 2/4/18 Update. You get a full tank of fuel when you first join the game after the update and receive daily amounts of it. You can also get more fuel faster by using ROBUX (R$) to refuel at either the Gas Station by the City or the Gas Station in the Town. You can also fuel up without going to a Gas Station by pressing the Rocket Fuel bar OR pressing Q, or the flame button, on an empty tank as of the 1B Visits Update. 50 Rocket Fuel is R$23, 100 Rocket Fuel is R$49, and 250 Rocket Fuel is R$99. Rocket Fuel is a feature for entertainment, and is used to make vehicles faster, better at ramps, and even fly. You can get 10 Rocket Fuel daily but for VIP, you get 50. While driving, you can press Q, or the button with the flame, to activate the Rocket, and its best used at ramps. The vehicle gives off a purple-blue flame/exhaust at the rear and makes a special noise when activated. In addition, every time you enter a vehicle, a bar on the right side of the screen will show how much fuel you have. It will also automatically refill a bit every day for normal players. But you can speed up the process of getting Rocket Fuel by purchasing it for ROBUX or buying VIP which allows you to get a lot more Rocket Fuel daily compared to normal players. camaro using Rocket Fuel.]] Refueling Locations There are '3''' locations to refuel. The first location the the Gas Station, the 2nd one is the Gas Station 2 when you take a left to the tunnel to the donut shop and shooting range, and last of all, you can press the rocket fuel bar OR press Q, but that requires the Mobile Garage gamepass. Criticism The vast majority of Jailbreak players are negative towards Rocket Fuel because of the ROBUX cost to refuel the tank. Since ROBUX costs real money, it would mean that a player would constantly have to spend that real money to use it regularly instead of Jailbreak’s in-game currency. Asimo has tried to justify this by claiming that in-game money can be subject to illegitimate gains because of exploiters in-game, but the majority of people still believe that Badimo released this update as a blatant cash grab. In the 1B Visits Update, though, Badimo made it to where all players receive a small amount of Rocket Fuel every day, settling down most of the criticism. Trivia * In the 1B Visits Update, every player began to receive free Rocket Fuel every day, so players didn't have to buy it or purchase VIP due to popular demand. * On the right side of your screen is always a bar that shows how much fuel you have. The bar will only appear in you enter the driver seat of a vehicle. * Before the 1B Visits Update, you could only refuel at either Gas Stations, but now you can press Q/tap the flame button when you have an empty tank to have the GUI appear. * Also before the 1B Visits Update, the bar was labeled "Nitro", but it is now is properly labeled "Rocket Fuel, Press Q". * The fuel brand is called Space Z, possibly a reference to Elon Musk‘s company "SpaceX" (Asimo happens to be a huge fan of Elon Musk as well.) * After the update of the Rocket Fuel, asimo3089 nerfed the full tank from 500 to 250. This update might have been a cash grab because now players have to fuel up more often. * Players who didn't have the VIP Gamepass didn't get free Rocket Fuel everyday until the 1B Visits Update. * In the 1 Year Update, the amount of Rocket Fuel players with the VIP Gamepass get was increased from 50 fuel to 100 fuel. * If you don't use too much of your daily Rocket Fuel, you could reach 250 fuel without paying Robux, since your fuel will increase everyday if you don't waste all of your fuel. * There is a glitch recently discovered that gives the player unlimited rocket fuel while they stay in their vehicle. The player must get a keycard and then spam it while entering the car, similar to the car gun glitch. If the player is holding the keycard while in the car, the rocket fuel GUI will disappear, allowing the player to use the fuel infinitely. However, the GUI to buy more rocket fuel shows up when the game thinks that the player has run out of rocket fuel, but they can still use it. Category:Features Category:Gameplay